


An Observation Of The Mating Habits Of The Feral Canadian

by tiger_in_the_flightdeck



Category: due South
Genre: Frottage, Gift Fic, Grooming, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Shaving, and a shave, half clothed sex, judgmental moose, poor ray needs a hug, self-conscious ray, there's a brief flash of angst which gets wiped out quickly, union suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck
Summary: Fraser and Ray are out in the Canadian wilderness. Fraser is in his element, Ray most definitely is not. At least he has Fraser to take care of him.





	An Observation Of The Mating Habits Of The Feral Canadian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/gifts).



> This is my first work for Due South, and I had a lot of fun, especially with Ray.

“I dunno how you’re even supposed to use these things.” 

They had been in a small log built cabin just below the snowline in a place that sounded half like a sneeze. Fraser had tried several times to help him to pronounce it properly, but the closest Ray had come was  _ Bamph  _ with a drawn out raspberry at the end. It was their fifth day there, waiting for a suspect to cross their path. Dief had been banished to the porch after rolling around in something rotten then trying to bring a still protesting bird as a gift of apology. There was a judgmental moose head mounted on the wall that seemed to glare at Ray as if it knew he didn’t belong in this setting no matter where in the room he was, Fraser was joyously in his element, and Ray was getting disgusted with the amount of scruff on his cheeks. 

But the only razor available was a flick bladed number which apparently involved a leather strap and the ass end of a badger. Ray mourned for his cheap Bic. 

“It’s simple, really.” Fraser didn’t look up from the potbelly stove where he was tending a fire. It was for warmth, and just an hour ago, Fraser had fried a trout on it that he had pulled from an icy stream with his bare hands and flavoured with wild garlic that he had foraged. All while Ray stood by watching, unknowingly in a patch of stinging nettles. 

“No, you know what’s simple? An electric razor. That’s what’s simple. You just press a button and bzzt, hair’s gone. I can do it while driving. This looks like I need a permit just to hold it. How do I use this thing?” Ray turned around, holding out the blade. “And what  _ are  _ you wearing? Some sort of low rent Santa suit?” He pushed his glasses up his nose from where they were perched on the tip, and narrowed his eyes when he got his first proper look at Ray since he had used a roll of duct tape to tend his nettle blisters.

“It’s a union suit, otherwise known as long underwear. Red is a common colour. I packed a set for you in case you get cold. You really shouldn’t be shaving while you drive. It is a complex activity which requires your care and attention for the safety of yourself and the other drivers on the road. Not to mention pedestrians.” Fraser held his hand out for the razor and used his thumb to straighten it. “This is too dull. You’ll just irritate your skin. Observe,” He took the leather strop from the dusty vanity and hooked it next to the mirror. “Always keep the spine of the blade against the leather to give it the correct level of tension.” His hand snapped back and forth, the metal flashing in the firelight until he lifted it to show the freshly honed edge. 

“Badger hair is the fibre of choice for shaving brushes.” As he was explaining each process, Fraser dribbled a bit of water over a bar of soap in a dish. With the brush, he whipped up the soap into a frothy foam. “Turn around,” It was just shy of being an order, but Ray obeyed. 

His chin tipped up and his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed, Ray closed his eyes and let Fraser work. The soap was cool and slick on his skin, and he could feel a droplet of water trickle its way down the side of his throat to dry on his collarbone. When the edge of the razor touched his skin, Ray let out a breath he refused to admit that he was holding, and relaxed. 

It was a different sensation, having someone else shave him. He could try to guess where the blade would touch next, but Fraser managed to surprise him each time. When it swept over the arch of his cheekbone and he could feel Fraser’s fingers brush along his eyelashes, Ray sighed gently through his nose. 

“Comfortable?” 

Instead of putting in the effort to think of a suitably sarcastic reply, Ray simply groaned and flashed a quick grin. 

“Excellent, now sit down.” Again, it was  _ almost  _ a command. 

Ray propped his ass on the edge of the vanity. His eyes were still closed, but he heard the clunk and rattle of Fraser pottering around by the stove. Then he was back, and he was close, and Ray could just about feel his thighs against his knees. He finally cracked an eyelid when he heard water pouring. 

“Steam will help soothe any irritation you might be feeling.”

“Sounds like I should keep my face over a kettle from now on.” 

“While that would be very good for your pores, it wouldn’t be easy in practice.” Fraser soaked a towel and wrung out most of the water before using it to wipe the last of the soap suds from Ray’s cheeks. 

“Hey, what are you doing now?” Ray sat up straighter as Fraser threaded his wet fingers through his hair. 

He massaged his fingertips against Ray’s scalp, lightly grazing with his nails. “Your beard wasn’t the only thing that needed to be tended to. You’ve gotten quite oily.”

Any protests he could come up with died on his lips as Fraser found the knot of tension at the base of his skull and began to work it away with the pads of his fingers. His body went limp, his toes curled, and without noticing, he opened his legs to let Fraser closer. 

The sound of the bar being lathered between Fraser’s hands was wet and obscene, but nothing compared to the moan that spilled from Ray when he worked it into his hair. “F-”

“ _ Language _ , Ray,” 

It was entirely unfair that Fraser’s voice was still so cool and collected while Ray was at risk of melting clean off that vanity into a puddle on the floor at his feet. Those strong fingers in his hair and working at his scalp, they were just so deft at finding all his sweet spots. Fraser’s nails scraped behind his ears, Ray tightened his legs on his hips. His heels pressed into the backs of his thighs, drawing Fraser closer. 

“Bend over,” 

Ray’s eyes snapped open to stare at Fraser while his mouth worked open and shut a few times like the landed fish before they had eaten it for dinner. 

“The basin, Ray. Bend over the basin. So I can rinse your hair.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I knew that.” It never occurred to him to insist that he was more than capable of doing it himself. Instead, he braced his hands on either side of the wide basin and hung his head above it. 

Fraser cupped a hand into the water and let it spill over Ray’s hair to rinse away the suds. He held his other hand like a visor over his friend’s eyes to keep the soap out of them. 

“You’re, uh, really good at this.” 

“I do wash my own hair nearly everyday, Ray. It’s not that difficult.” 

“I meant….  _ This _ . All of this. Surviving.” Once again, Ray moaned softly as Fraser buried his fingers into his hair to sluice away the rest of the lather. “You’re probably more comfortable out here than you are anywhere else.”

Taking the strop from the wall and folding it over the back of his hand, Fraser considered it for a moment with his head to the side. “Having your company does make it much more enjoyable. Diefenbaker isn’t the best conversationalist, and he howls when I try to bathe him.” He straightened Ray up and took the towel he’d left on his shoulder to rumple his hair dry. After dabbing it over Ray’s cheeks, Fraser cupped his chin and rubbed his thumb just below his bottom lip.  

“Yeah, I don’t really appreciate you comparing me to the wolf.” Opening his mouth to speak, and all of a sudden, Fraser’s thumb was between his lips. Instinct took over and he lapped his tongue over the calloused pad.  

He could either pretend it had been a joke and laugh it off, or cold cock Fraser and bolt for the door before he managed to get back up and hope that he could manage to survive in the Canadian wilderness in nothing but his shorts and a tank top and only a vague idea of how to get down from this mountain. 

Instead, Ray decided he was in too deep already and might as well go for gusto. 

With lowered eyes, he dragged the tip of his tongue over Fraser’s thumb before closing his lips around it and sucking firmly. After a moment, he looked back up to see how his friend would take it. Worried that Fraser might misconstrue the meaning, Ray grinned at him around his thumb and pulled back off with a wet pop. 

They stared at one another for an agonisingly long time. Silence, utter silence beyond the pounding of Ray’s heartbeat in his ears. 

Neither could say who made that final plunge. Ray tried to convince himself that he had been ballsy enough to do it, but even he was unsure. 

Regardless, the basin of water was rattled against the mirror, Fraser’s arms were around his waist, and Ray was feeling the delicious sensation of freshly shaved skin being grazed and roughened by Fraser’s coarse three day growth of beard as they kissed. Firm and strong and deep. 

“Oh, hell,” Ray gasped, partially in surprise, partially something else entirely, when Fraser picked him up from the edge of the vanity and stepped away with him clinging to his waist by his legs. The leather strop was braced under his ass to hold him up and Fraser boosted him higher for balance. That quick little bounce dragged his hardening cock over Fraser’s belly, catching one, two, three, on the buttons of his get up. Each sudden catch pumped more and more interest into Ray’s prick until it was fully erect and straining against the thin cotton of his shorts. 

Fraser backed up, carrying Ray with ease until his calves hit the edge of his cot. Sitting with Ray straddling his lap brought them both a whole new array of sensations. Fraser’s cock, still held in place by his suit, throbbed with his pulse as it fit between Ray’s ass cheeks even through the fabric. 

With a quiet grunt, Ray pushed Fraser onto the bed so he could lean back enough to peel out of his shirt. It was tossed aside, but his shorts were giving him trouble. He didn’t want to stand up to strip out of them in case pulling away would break the spell of the moment and they would come back to their senses. Fraser solved the problem by yanking down the waist band to ride snugly under his balls. Ray was fully hard by now, standing erect out of a tangle of blond curls. The head of his cock was glossy and red, the whole cock waving slightly from side to side as if demanding attention. 

Which it promptly received. 

Fraser wrapped his fist around the length and gave it a long, slow tug from base to tip, milking it for precome. He used his thumb to smear the slick fluid around the head before setting a fast rhythm. 

Ray braced one hand on Fraser’s chest so he could fumble between them to open a few of the buttons on his union suit. 

Fraser’s cock was a bit shorter than Ray’s, but thicker. Wider through the middle with a fat head and a slight curve down the length, and it bobbed against his belly with each beat of his heart. 

They met in the middle for another kiss, this one more clumsy with too much teeth and far too much tongue, but Ray couldn’t be bothered to try to correct his technique when he felt the roughened length of leather snap against his ass cheeks. Fraser had brought his hands together and pulled them apart with enough force to leave a stinging stripe across Ray’s skin. 

He yelped and jerked forward. Grinding their cocks together between them. Ray fell forward onto both hands, framing Fraser’s head with his lanky arms. 

Giving him a crooked grin, Fraser snapped the strop against him again, a bit lower this time, coming alarmingly close to his sack while striking over the tender skin where his thighs met his ass. It burned and ached and throbbed and Ray thought his balls were going to climb up to sit on his shoulder. 

“Do it again.” 

Ray fisted the woollen blanket in his hands on either side of Fraser’s head, his forearms pinning him in place as he bucked his hips. He couldn’t guess at when he was going to be struck again, Fraser wasn’t setting any sort of recognisable rhythm as he flicked the leather. Once it would be over both cheeks. The next against the backs of his thighs. One stinging kiss to a cheek. A loving welt left on the other. 

And Fraser was giving him that damned lopsided grin the entire time. Occasionally, he would nod or murmur some encouraging noises to him, but the smug look never left even as he began to groan and thrust up against Ray’s belly. The space between them was wet with precome and they were moving like a well oiled machine. 

There was a spot right behind Fraser’s ear where Ray’s lips fit perfectly. He buried his mouth there and nipped down, wanting to give as good as he got. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” 

The strop cracked like a pistol shot against his skin and Ray knew he hadn’t even come close to paying Fraser back. And that he wouldn’t be sitting right for days. He shuddered and almost collapsed against Fraser’s chest, his body not listening to his commands anymore. 

_ Thrust. Buck. Grind. Do  _ **_something_ ** _ , dammit! _

“Just hold yourself up, Ray.” Fraser set the leather aside and grabbed a double handful of skinny ass and used them to move Ray’s body against his own. He braced his feet on the cot and brought his knees up to give himself leverage. The rusted springs creaked and whined in protest as the feet of the cot inched across the floor with each matched thrust of hips. 

Ray lurched forward onto his elbow so he could reach down between them to at least try to help them along. He could do little more than cup his fist around them both, but that added pressure was enough to tip himself over the edge. He moved his face away from Fraser’s neck so he didn’t bite him again and gave a desperate shout into his shoulder. 

His come was warm and thick, pulsing out over his fingers and onto Fraser’s stomach. A moment later, he felt Fraser’s prick swell slightly before even more stained his underwear. Fraser was quieter through his climax, whispering Ray’s name through his teeth before biting a deep red mark onto his bottom lip as he arched up off the cot, moving them both several inches. 

Fraser’s fingers were still dug into Ray’s skin, his whole body rigid until the waves of pleasure finally tapered off enough for him to collapse down with a deeply satisfied groan. 

“That was…” Ray panted, too limp to bring himself to even roll off to the side. Fraser’s chest seemed a perfectly comfortable place to spend the rest of his life. He could make a nice nest there and stay forever. 

“Indeed, it was.” 

“That was a thing that… Uh. That happened.” The few remaining brain cells that weren’t completely overwhelmed with afterglow started firing again and Ray blinked in a panic. So he had just fucked his partner. Or been fucked by. Or- “Does it count if there’s no… inside stuff?” It seemed that those remaining cells weren’t of the highest calibre. Ray moaned in despair and tried to hide inside the open cloth of Fraser’s one piece. 

Fraser tightened his arms around Ray and sat them both up. He leaned back and dragged a fingertip through the mess they had made on his chest and held it up to the light. “Oh yes, it counts.” He narrowed his eyes, and to Ray’s relief it looked like confusion, not anger. “Are you aware you’re still wearing your glasses?” 

Ray pushed the lenses up his nose with the back of his wrist. “I always wear them the first time. To make sure I see everything. Not that this is the first time. Because that implies there will be a second time. And that’s not something that’s gonna happen. Is it? Will it?” 

“Ray,” 

“Because it was great. Real fireworks in the sky, home run lights, earth moving sort of sex.” 

“Ray,” 

“Or not sex. ‘Cause I mean, flirting with a waiter to get extra bread, that’s one thing. Or with a snitch. Like Brian the Fence, he’s a piece, but I never actually-” 

“Ray. Ray. Ray. Ray?” 

“And we all have that thing in the academy, with a cute cadet. And you’ve got half of North America thirsting after you,” he finished, pathetically and wilted, lowering his gaze and waiting for the laughter. There, he’d gone and ruined the best relationship in his life, before it was even a relationship, before it could get on its feet, except maybe it already was, and he’d knocked those feet out from under them. 

“ _ Ray _ !” 

Fraser took off Ray’s steamy glasses, dried them on his sleeve, and slid them back up his nose. “It counts. With you. And I have every intention on having this happen again. Preferably in the morning. It would be an excellent way to get ourselves ready and active for the day. A perfect mix of cardio and crunches, with a bit of pushups added in. And you are incredibly attractive with a flush on your cheeks.” 

“Right. That’s… Right.” Ray eventually sagged against Fraser, resting his cheek on his shoulder. “You’ll have to bear with me for a while, ‘til I get used to this.” 

“Of course, Ray. I’m happy to.” 

“The moose is still staring at me.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ray.” 

  
  



End file.
